Chocolate Adventure
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Mello despises camping, but Matt really wanted to go. Mello sucks it up and hopes for the best. YAOI LEMON LEMON DLDR One Shot


**A/N I am soooo bored…so here you go ladies and gents. **

**I own nothing except the awesome idea of where to stick them.**

Mello sat in the passenger seat staring out the window of the sports car Matt was driving. He watched as the city's wonder and lights dwindled and became a wooded nightmare. Mello hated a lot of things; Near, not being first, and low-sugar chocolate, but the one thing he hated most was camping. He hated the outdoors with a passion. Sleeping on the ground, building fires, popping a tent; none of this sounded like fun to Mello. Granted there are smores…and Matt…mmm Matt and chocolate. Maybe camping with Matt wouldn't be that big of an issue.

"Ok we are here Mello." Matt smiled throwing the car into park.

"Where exactly is here?" Mello whined.

"A private camping spot I have been going to for years, before I went to Wammy house of course." Matt beamed with delight.

The area was nice; they were parked in an open space a couple miles off of the road. A cliff gave them a view of the luxurious city in the distance. The sun was already hanging low in the horizon so they hurried to unpack the car and set-up.

"Ok Rod A goes thru slot A…" Matt read the directions to Mello.

Mello grinned as his twisted mind warped the simple instructions into complicated sexual desires.

"Now we just pound these down….and…." Matt slammed the stakes into the dirt.

'_How about I pound my Rod A into your slot A….' Mello thought as he watched Matt bend over to hammer the stakes._

Finally the tent was _erected_ and they started on building a fire. Matt gathered large rocks to make a circle and Mello set gathering wood. Once the needed supplies were piled and ready smaller twigs were added and the flames began to erupt from the core.

"Here is a stick so you can roast hotdogs Mello." Matt smiled handing Mello a long sturdy stick.

Mello watched with horny awe as Matt speared a hotdog onto his own stick. The auburn haired boy's fingers were slick from the light juice in the hotdog package and Mello watched as the wet fingers entered the sexy lips to be sucked clean. Mello's pants became tighter as he watched his lover twirl the meat stick in the hot flames. He tried to focus on cooking his hot dog, but just kept staring at Matt.

"Mello?"

"Yes?"

"Your wiener is on fire."

"Shit" Mello blew out the burning hotdog and grumbled at his distraction.

After spearing a second dog he set to work with precision and focus and cooked himself an edible dish. They enjoyed their fire roasted dinner and set to roasting marshmallows. Again Mello's eyes watched Matt cook his treat to a golden brown. He raised it to his lips and slid the gooey mess off the wooden spear. White stringy trails of sugary goodness fell on his chin and made Mello moan under his breath.

"Mmmm I need some chocolate and the crackers so I can make the next one a smore." Matt mumbled through the sticky load in his mouth.

Mello handed the gamer the needed supplies and he started another marshmallow. At this time Mello has burnt his to a charcoal nub and is still holding it in the fire, his eyes unable to move. Matt allowed the edges of the delicious pillow of sugar to crisp and become a rich brown. He placed a brick of chocolate onto one side of his cracker and captured the puff between the chocolate and another cracker. With a crunch he bit into the melting treat.

"Hey Mello you gonna make one?" Matt smacked with his mouth full.

"I-I- uh…" Mello couldn't make real words.

Matt shoved the remainder of his sugary sandwich into his mouth and let out a gluttonous sigh. The first thing Mello noticed was the chocolate at the corner of his lips. Desire loaded his head with bad, naughty thoughts. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Mello lunged at Matt, pinning him to the ground, their lips locked and Mello's tongue slurping away the chocolate stain.

"Uhmphhh." Matt gasped.

Mello crashed his tongue into Matt's mouth, tasting the intoxicating chocolate fantasy. Matt grabbed Mello's hips and grinded into his groin. Mello was unaware of the devious plot Matt had. He wanted to get Mello this aroused so he could take him for the first time. Matt wanted to be the seme and this was his in.

Mello tried to rip Matt's shirt, but the red head smacked his hands away and flipped him over. Dazed eyes looked up to Matt, both boy's chests heaved. The fire-light danced across their features and Mello appeared subdued and calm.

"Today it's my turn love. I want to take you, here in my favorite place." Matt purred into the blonde's ear.

Mello's heart skipped a beat or just stopped completely. He was terrified of being uke. He knew EXACTLY how big Matt was and it sure as hell wasn't going to fit in him. Matt reached over and grabbed another piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth. He bent over and kissed Mello. The chocoholic could taste the deliciousness on his tongue and immediately felt at ease once again. He could refuse chocolate if he had to, he could refuse Matt if need be, but both? Impossible.

"I promise to take it easy." Matt whispered into Mello's silky smooth ear.

The goggled boy licked the shell of Mello's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Sticky kisses dotted down to the edge of the leather bound vest. He carefully unzipped the article of clothing and slid it off his partner. The scarred chest of his love made his heart flutter. He kissed down the scar and nipped lightly at half erect nipples.

"Ahhh." Mello's quiet moan escaped.

Matt grinned inwardly to himself and continued his erotic journey. Upon reaching the pants he removed them and the underwear in a quick and jerky motion. Matt threw his own clothes off and settled back on top of Mello. The cool air touched them all over, but the warm fire peppered them with radiant heat.

"I even brought you a little present." Matt smiled, reaching for his pants.

He pulled out a bottle of lubricant. The label said chocolate flavored.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Yes Matty."

Matt poured the contents onto his hand and coated his dick thoroughly. Mello shifted position so he could taste the new treat before him. A skilled tongue flicked the tip of the large erection.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Mello chimed as he resumed the licking.

Soon the entire erection had passed his lips and he deep throated the delicious man. Mello brought his hands to Matt's bare bottom and pulled him deeper into his own throat. Head bobs and rough slurps made Matt buck and thrust.

"Stop baby, I need something to use on you, get me off and I will have nothing." Matt pleaded.

With great disappointment Mello released his chocolate treat and sighed, empty. Matt rolled his eyes and pushed his love down to the ground. He poured more of the chocolate essence onto his hand and teased the virgin hole with a single finger.

Mello tensed up with fear and anticipation. Slowly the finger entered him. The slimy digit made Mello's body relax and moan. Slipping in and out made Mello melt. Another intrusive finger joined the first and this made Mello wince.

"Shhh it will be ok soon." Matt assured him. 

A third finger filled Mello, making him cry out in pain. Once Matt found the right spot Mello's calls changed to cries of passion and pleasure. Matt tenderly thrusted the fingers in and out, scissoring occasionally, and stretching the tight hole. Mello whimpered when the sensation of being filled ended. Soon a pressure met his backside, it wasn't a finger.

Mello gulped down his fear, needing Matt inside of him. Slowly the redhead pushed his large cock head into Mello's rear.

'AHH!" Mello cried out in a mix of feelings.

Slowly Matt pressed on.

"Matt….a-ah you are t-too b-big!" Mello screamed.

Somehow Matt managed to slip in all the way and held his position until Mello was ready.

"G-g-go." Mello whispered behind tear filled eyes.

Carefully Matt pulled back his hips and plunged back in, making absolutely sure he hit Mello's tender spot.

"Oh MATTY! AHHH" Mello screamed.

Black painted nails dug into the moist Earth below him and Mello felt his lover inside of him for the first time. The pain was gone, but for a tiny twinge of it. All pleasure rocked his genius mind. Matt thrusted in a steady rhythm, his own pleasure filling his head. Mello didn't know that this was Matt's first time doing this. He had been uke his whole life with the other men he had slept with.

"Faster Matty" Mello called out to the stars.

Matt obliged, not wanting this experience to be bad for either of them. His sweaty hips slapped Mello's tender virgin ass. Mello screamed again and again until his voice became raw and strained.

"Matty, Oh fuck Matty I-ahhh M-Maaiiiiiiil" Mello grabbed his seme and pulled him into his chest.

Matt rested his chin on the nook of Mello's shoulder in time to feel his hot seed cover their stomachs. Another couple strong thrusts and Matt to shuddered out an orgasm.

"Ahhhh….Mihael aaaah." Matt called into the wind.

Sweaty chests heaved and open mouths panted as they lay in the afterglow of their escapades. Matt carefully began to pull himself from his lover.

"Mail stop…just stay there for right now, I like the feeling of you inside of me. Just lay here and hold me." Mello whispered.

Matt smiled and held his blond uke, "Anything for you Mihael."

Their breathing calmed and the only sound that can be heard is the soft chirp of crickets in the distance.

Mello's opinion had changed when it came to camping, but he loved chocolate and Matty a whole lot more too.


End file.
